


When the Sun Shines Through the Window

by LAMP_Sanders21



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Brallon w/ kids, Brendon and Dallon have twins, Domestic, M/M, Morning Cuddles, cute drabble, domestic!brallon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 09:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11101947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAMP_Sanders21/pseuds/LAMP_Sanders21
Summary: Basically, Brendon and Dallon have two kids named Zain and Lizzie. They're twins and they're both two. The small family lives in an even smaller apartment, meaning the two little ones sleep in a crib in Dallon and Brendon's bedroom and in the morning they all cuddle. Basically just cute and fluffy. Domestic!Brallon





	When the Sun Shines Through the Window

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I wrote on here so here we go

Brendon opened his eyes upon hearing a soft giggle. He looked over to see his his band asleep and then over to the cribs to see his two kids babbling and giggling to each other. Zain was the first to look over. 

"Dada!" He said, smiling. Lizzie made granny hands at Brendon and he smiled. He walked over and picked them both up and carried them back to the bed. Zain jumped onto his other dad's stomach and then giggled. Dallon groaned and started tickling Zain. Zain let out high pitched giggles, followed by Lizzie's giggles. Brendon smiles and wrapped his arms around Lizzie. 

"Dal, we should make breakfast." Brendon suggested, grabbing one of his husband's hands and interwining their fingers. Dallon smiles. 

"Let's just stay here for a little while, yeah?" He asked. Brendon smiles and cuddles up with his husband, their kids were both laying on their chests. Dallon smiled and rubbed Zain's back. "We have to enjoy them like this while it lasts." Brendon nodded in agreement and kissed Lizzie's forehead. 

"Love you, Dal" 

"Love you to, Bren." 

"I wuv you, dada and daddy." Lizzie giggled. 

"We love you to, Liz." 

"I wuv you!" Zain shouted.

"We love you to, bud."


End file.
